Fungi are among the most detrimental groups of pathogens that attack plants. Some common examples of fungal pathogens are Botrytis cinerea, Macrophomina phaseolina, Rhizoctonia solani, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum, and Verticillium dahlia. Infection of agricultural fields by these and other fungal pathogens greatly affects our ability to provide raw plant materials for an ever-increasing population. Whether at a commercial or home garden scale, growers are constantly striving to develop strategies during the growth season which allow the plants to compensate for the influence of the environment and maximize production. Addition of nutrients to the soil or application to the foliage has been proposed to promote yield and quality in certain plants. The effectiveness can be attributable to the ingredients or the method of preparing the product. Therefore, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods for reducing incidence of fungal pathogens in plants.